The Aftermath of an ecstasic night
by Vanillana
Summary: Theresa and Jay had fun that night, but they had to face their aftermath  Theresa being pregnant. What is Theresa going to do?


The aftermath of an ecstatic night 

It was an enticing night Theresa and Jay had. They thought it was such a great night, they had achieved the limit of intimacy and proximity they have desired for since the moment they fell in love. Everything was offhand, they did not consider the aftermath of their behaviours when they were having their romance and fun. However, it happened on Theresa's 18 year old birthday.

"Popcorn, anyone? Ugh, this movie is so boring!" Archie faltered around the room.

"Hey Archie, we're all enjoying this movie, so just get out of our sight if you don't want to watch it, don't block the TV!" Atlanta yelled.

"Archie is not the only one who thinks it is boring, count me in" Neil draped his elbow on Archie's shoulder.

"You see what i mean?" Archie laughed exultantly.

"Shhh..If you guys don't wanna watch it, just keep your mouths shut for now" Theresa whispered as she cuddled with Atlanta.

"It would have been a perfect birthday for Theresa if Jay was here. Then we won't end up with all of us being forced to watch this stupid move." Odie shrugs in the corner. His face was half hidden by the shadow, half showing. Yet he was still a silhouette in the dark.

"Hey! It's not Jay's fault. He's on a mission these days, you know that. He can't be here, at least not now." Theresa vindicated for Jay.

All of a sudden, Jay came into the room and banged the door.

"Jay! What on Earth... Aren't you on a mission? How...did you get here?" Herry was confused , and raised one eye brow.

"Whoa! But who cares, i am just glad that he is here!" Says Atlanta.

"Oh, Jay!!" Theresa threw her arms around Jay's neck when she saw he came.

"Sorry Theresa, i am late. But i did bring you a present, i hope you like it... As for my mission, luckily Hermes and Poseidon gave me the permission to come and visit you on your birthday." Jay pulled out a little gift box inside his pocket. When he opened it, it was a shining diamond necklace.

"That is so sweet of you ,thank you so much!" Theresa smiled sweetly.

"Yuck...enough with this , you guys are sick! Stop overacting!" Neil and the other boys shook their heads disapprovingly.

"Stop being mean! You guys are so annoying! Jay is so generous and caring to visit Theresa despite of his mission." Atlanta complained, while stuffing popcorns into her mouth.

"I am just glad you are here, Jay! I have been waiting for you." Theresa blushed, leaving Jay speechless.

"Ummm! Ok you guys, no more awkwardness. Jay and Theresa should have some time alone... let's leave!" Atlanta pointed out.

"awww..." the boys groaned but they were forced out by Atlanta reluctantly. Atlanta winked at Theresa and thud the door.

Jay stared at Theresa in silence, he held her hands. His eyes so passionate, and deep as the ocean. "Jay, i love you.." Theresa stuttered bluntly but managed to say the words. Jay blushed, but said nothing and kissed her gently on the lips. She responded to his affection and put her arms around his neck as Jay put his hands on her waist. Everything dimmed and time seemed to be paused at that everlasting moment, when love was confessed.

In the following weeks, Theresa seemed to have bad appetite. Hera and Hermes were quite worried about her. They have sensed something was wrong. Aphrodite thought she was experiencing a love vexation, therefore Aphrodite brought Theresa the flowers of love. However, she did not get any better.

"How can this be, you must eat something ,Theresa! You haven't eaten in days! I mean ,this is your favorite dish!" Atlanta said anxiously.

Theresa's weariness was visible, but what made her like this? She used to be the strong, and invincible Theresa, now she is just a frail and weak girl.

"I am worried, Atlanta... It didn't come this time." Theresa implied.

"What didn't come?" Atlanta asked...

Theresa explained to her in embarrassment. Atlanta perfunctorily told her that she was fine, maybe this time was an exception. It was going to come sooner or later. After Atlanta's neverending persuasion, Theresa gulped the foods with disgust.

Theresa vomited all the foods she had eaten that night. Something was definitely wrong.

"Theresa, your training session will have an intermission. You should rest, dear. Do you need to go and see the doctor?" Hera was uneasy too. So was the other goddesses and gods in there.

"No..thank you" Theresa meandered into the park.

Jay found the redheaded beauty in the park and marched toward her. "What is wrong Theresa, are you not feeling alright?" He asked anxiously.

Theresa shook her head and felt a slight of nausea and she wanted to vomit again. "I... Better go back to the dorm."

"i'll escort you" Jay put his arms around her as he escorted her into the dorm.

---In New Olympia--

"Nonono, this cannot go on like this. My intuition tells me this is not right. What's wrong with Theresa these days? We must bring a doctor and prescribe for her illness." Hera insisted.

Theresa involuntarily went to see the doctor with her heart palpitated unsually fast.

"Theresa, this is the doctor. Please sit down while she diagnoses for you." Hera awaited outside as she finished the words.

"Thank you." Theresa sat down slowly, each movement difficult.

"Hi, Theresa, i am the doctor of Olympia High. Don't worry, everything will be fine, i have all the treatments for whatever illnesses that come! As far as i know, you are probably having a serious cold or something. Tell me all about it, dear" The nice woman doctor inquired.

"I.." Theresa rolled her eye balls up and down.

"yes?" The doctor was impatient, "tell me your symptoms..."

"I vomitted for about 2 weeks already, i don't really have any appetite, i am worried of myself too. Could i be infected with a fatal disease and now i am slowly dying?" Theresa was extremely concerned.

"No Theresa, i don't think so. Did it come this time? You know what i am talking about." The doctor was kind enough.

"No it didnt, and that's why i am very worried. Am i in menopause, already?" She sighed.

"Nonono... You are fine, don't worry. Please tell godess Hera to come in, and you may leave the room." The doctor smiled.

Theresa was half relieved, but on the other half she was still worried. Her intuition told her that the doctor did not tell her the truth.  
Still, she left and Hera came into the room.

"So how was it? Did you tell Theresa?" Hera asked raringly.

"No..i did not..but...umm..this is really complicated." Stammered the doctor.

"What's wrong? Olympia High is responsible for her. We don't mind the expenses, as long as she can be cured." Hera pondered.

"No, that's not what i mean..You see, this is a bit of a shock" The doctor was embarrased.

"Huh? Just say it, i am enough with your euphemism!" Hera was getting angry.

"Oh, Theresa is gestated." The doctor tried to use an uncanny word.

"Oh my, are you saying that she is...?" Hera understood.

"Yes, she is..." The doctor left the room with despair.

"What's wrong with Theresa?" Jay followed Hera.

"Please tell us! We are her friends!" Atlanta said scathingly

Hera paused."If you people continue to follow me and irritate me, i shall not tell you! Sorry guys, but this is...UGH!"

Jay stopped walking and stared into the emptiness, he felt something was wrong. Hera was never angry like this, except for the times when Zeus had affairs with Io and Europa.

"Wait up, Ms.Hera!" Atlanta yelled.

---In the dorm---

"Atlanta, the doctor said i was fine and she didn't tell me anything...i guess i am really ill this time, she's just trying to reassure me." Theresa lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You are fine, Theresa! Don't worry, if the doctor says so, then it must be so!" Atlanta tried to fake a smile, even though she knew something was wrong as well.

Theresa vomitted again, which made everyone even more worried.

"We have to find out what's going on! Let's ask the doctor directly." Jay prostested, with the rest in consent.

---In New Olympia---

"Doctor, please tell us what is wrong with Theresa!" Said Jay.

"Yeah, pretty please? She can't go on like this, we know that you didn't tell her the truth. She.." Atlanta was about to say something when the doctor interrupted her.

"Guys, i know you are her bestfriends, but this is still unacceptable. Hera has made her decision, so pretend that nothing has ever happened." The doctor faced her back to them.

"What..decision? What do you mean?" Odie frowned.

The doctor turned her face to them and sighed. "Do you really want to know it?"

"Yes" The rest responded in unison.

"Ok..Theresa is..."

---3 days later---

"What did the doctor say about me?" Theresa chased Atlanta.

"Nothing! You are fine, don't worry, haha!" Atlanta tried to be leisurely, it was hard to pretend though.

"Atlanta! You are my best friend! But all of you have hidden it all from me, i know that! If you are truly my friend, tell me! I don't want to be anxious anymore. If it is a fatal disease ,tell me and i will feel better! Tell me how long can i live now..Please" Theresa beseeched.

"Ok, ok, listen...Theresa..you have to calm down...you uh..You are pregnant.." Atlanta blushed.

"Stop lying, Atlanta, just tell me what kind of illness it is!!" Theresa was even more worried.

"This IS the truth, believe it or not... and Hera's decision is going to let you abort the child." Atlanta shook her head.

"What? Are you serious about it all? Oh no...how can this be!! But..i am only 18! I hope Jay doesn't know about it." Theresa sobbed.

"Don't worry Theresa, you will go through it. Everyone makes mistakes, just don't repeat your mistakes. Jay already knew and he is blaming himself right now. " Atlanta said as she patted on Theresa's shoulder... They went back to the dorm.

---In New Olympia---

"Please forgive me, Ms.Hera! I accept all the punishment, i will abort the child!" Theresa knelt on the floor with tears on her face.

"Theresa, how can you do such a shameful thing! I am very disappointed with you!" Hera crossed her arms.

"Oh Hera, please, the poor Theresa is innocent, i believe." Aphrodite said in a soft voice as she caressingly put her arms around Theresa.

"Innocent? Then how would she be... Anyways.. Who is the despicable father of this child, i will find out! And punish him!" Hera was enraged.

"Oh, please don't! Please don't Ms.Hera. I will abort the child ASAP, please forgive him." Theresa begged.

"Don't abort the poor little thing, it is a life! A crystal of love! I hope it is a daughter, name her Daphne, and she will be as beautiful as you. It would be wonderful if it was a son too, he can be like the father. Hera, please forgive Theresa." Aphrodite's sweet voice softened Hera's heart.

"I will forgive Theresa, but not the father. Theresa is still a student,her child will be aborted today. I make the decision!" Hera said.

Theresa nodded in tears, and Aphrodite sighed.

Unevitably, Theresa apprently did not want to abort her own child, she loved the child. However, she thought over of what Hera had just said to her, Hera was right. She was still a student, and she had to protect the world from Cronus. How could she, a pregnant lady, do that, while bearing a child and raise it. Or simply, she wasn't ready to be a mother yet. Unfortunately, she couldn't make the choice this time.

"Sorry, my love. I am not a good mother, please forgive me." Theresa's droplets of tears dropped on her shirt as she spoke the words inaudibly and followed Hera into the operation room.

Jay hadn't talked to Theresa in three days already. He was the guilty father and he knew it well. If he hadn't done it on Theresa's birthday night, this horrible aftermath wouldn't have occured. He wasn't ready to face it all. He couldn't admit it, and accept it. When the words came out of the doctor's mouth, he was astonished in fear. He was caught on the wrong foot this time. He thought of many possibilities. Marrying Theresa had always been his dream, this time he could marry her, so that she would bear this child and have a family with him. No, that wasn't the choice, when Cronus is out there, how could Jay just think of his little sweet wife and the unborn child? He shook his head.

He sat in the dark room and Theresa entered it just in time.

"Theresa...I...I am so sorry! Please don't let Hera hurt you, i should be the one to be punished."Jay sobbed.

"No Jay, don't worry..I..." Theresa smiled faintly, she was so weak and fragile that she was about to fall when Jay catched her.

"What's wrong, Theresa...Tell me! Oh you need to rest.." Jay fret.  
I aborted the child already... I hope you are not angry...I am sorry dear, i loved the little thing, but it was..the only choice..i hope you understand me...i am so sorry... Hera promised that she would forgive you before i aborted the child." Theresa whispered with weariness, she sobbed.

"You-What? Oh, please Theresa, tell me this is not true. The child is lost, and you have suffered the upmost pain... It's all my fault." Jay hugged Theresa tightly as he wailed. He had never cried like this before.

"No don't blame yourself. It is my fault, too." Theresa then fainted. She was extremely weak now, especially after the abortion.

Tears ran down Jay's cheeks, the child was gone now. Gone forever, a creature that was HIS. He sat in the dark room silently, holding Theresa tightly. He reprimanded himself many times...

"Theresa! You are so much better now! You are back to the strong and beautiful and smart Theresa again! Cheers!" Atlanta laughed.

"Hey! Do you mean that i wasn't beautiful before?" Theresa kidded, and the rest all laughed.

Theresa was really beautiful today, her hair was straightened and into a high ponytail. Her cheeks were red, and she was no longer weak and fragile. She thought she was going to die the first week after she aborted, but now, after a month she was so much better.

"Let's just pretend it has never happened and move on!" Archie said and turned on the music.

A happy party was held in the room, everyone cheered for Theresa's recovery.

Jay leaned forward and kissed Theresa gently on the lips, "You look so beautiful today."

"Thanks" Said Theresa as her cheeks turned red.

"I hope you are not angry anymore. I promise it will never happen again." Jay smiled brightly.

"I never was in the first place! I am just glad everything is back to normal now. Silly." Theresa teased.

"Guys! Time for the monkey dance! performed by----Archie!" Herry announced.

"YAY for Archie!" The rest were in laughter.

Everything was back to normal again, as if nothing had ever happened. The room was filled with laughter.


End file.
